The Grandchildren of Sparda
by zrocker119
Summary: Their father left when they were young and their mother died. After a demon attack and his twins' arm in left horribly transformed, the towns people turned on them. Face with a troubling future, Nero and his siblings are found by one Gildarts Clive. Will fate smile upon them, or will it rub salt in the wound. Rated M due to DMC and possible future lemons(On hold).
1. Chapter 1

Zrocker119: This has been brewing in my head for some time now. I was playing DMC 1-4 and thought, 'Dante, Vergil and Nero look remarkably similar three certain take-over siblings from fairy tail. Some D gray man, and possibly other anime, in later chapters.

"normal speech"

 _'thoughts'_

 **demon/dragon speech**

 _ **'demon/dragon thoughts'**_

 **START**

2000 years ago, demons ruled over mankind. Mundus, the ruler of all demons, had a dispute with his right hand, Sparda. It was over what to do with the lesser beings. Mundus wanted things to remain as they were, humans being slaves, to do what ever their owners demanded. They were weaker than their oppressors so it would be as nature demanded.

Sparda on the other hand, saw what humans could be capable of and wished for them to be free.

Seeing that his friend could not be swayed to his side, Sparda rebelled against the ruler of the underworld. After single handedly defeating Mundus and his armies, Sparda sealed away the demon world at the cost of most of his powers.

For two millennium Man kind flourished and the story of Sparda and his crusade against his own kind became a legend, and soon turned into nothing but a myth. But there are those that will never forget what it was he sacrificed to secure humanities future.

* * *

 **Year X778**

The sound of birds chirping can be heard in one of the many forest throughout the country of Fiore. The trees in this particular forest are tall, strong and healthy. The atmosphere is both pleasant and welcoming. The only blemish on the scenery is the road that cuts through the treeline.

A lone figure can be seen walking down the road. Zooming in on the person, we see that they are actually a man.

He is tall, muscular with shoulder-length orange hair that he keeps slicked back and a stubbly beard. The mans attire is rather simple. A long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates. Around his waist is a simple belt that holds up loose-fitting dark pants, that are tucked into a pair of boots.

Running a hand through his hair. Bringing it back to his waist e let out a sigh. "Why did the oldman have to send me..." He thought about that question for a moment. "...oh yeah, I'm the only S-class mage that was available." He chuckled to himself. Continuing down the road he could see the makings of a town in the distance.

Quickening his steps, the man soon entered the town. Looking at the request in his hand, he re-read the job description.

Demon moved into the nearby cave. A family has already fallen victim to it. Please come and get rid of it. Reward 5,000,000 jewel.

Tucking the paper away, he made his way through the town. As he did, he to notice of the people walking around. None of them seemed really worried. In fact, they seemed rather calm, despite the danger that lurked nearby.

Meeting with the Mayor, he learned why. Apparently the major threat had already been dealt with, if in a strange way. The family that was attacked happened to be a family of mages that specialized in take-over magic.

"So I came all this way for nothing?" He sounded more annoyed than anything.

"No no," The mayor waved his hands frantically, "I actually think things are worse." This earned him a raised brow. "You see the eldest daughter of the family actually absorbed the demon. The people here are paranoid that she won't be able to keep it at bay. I fear that some of the more...fanatical individuals will bring her harm."

The mans' eyes narrowed. "Don't they know that if she were to die, that the demon would get free?"

The mayor sighed. "I've tried explaining that to them, but they refuse to listen. I want you to take her and her siblings somewhere safe. Of course you'll be given same amount as the reward on the request."

The man rubbed his nose and sighed. "You can keep the money. I couldn't, in good conscience, accept it for saving a child from something that they can't control. Where do they live?"

"About a mile east of here." The mayor pointed in the right direction. "Thank you Mr..."

"Gildarts," The man said, "Gildarts Clive."

"Thank you Mr. Clive." The mayor said. "Word of warning though...the oldest one has a mean right hook."

Gildarts just waved the mayors' warning off and walked in the direction he was pointed to... and failed to notice that he walked through the wall that surrounded the town, leaving a huge hole. The mayor could only look in shock.

* * *

Walking through the thick foliage that made up this section of the forest would take some time for most people. But, Gildarts isn't most people. With the help of his crash magic he made record time reaching his target destination.

Gildarts came to the edge of a clearing, frowning at what he saw.

What remained of a house was now a pile of chard wood. Foot prints are littered all over the place, evidence of an angry mob.

 _'It seems that the Mayor wasn't exaggerating.'_ He thought looking at the tree line. "I know you're there." Gildarts called out to seemingly know one. The sound of someones breath hitching proved other wise. "You can relax, I'm not here to hurt any of you."

Rustling could be heard from one of the bushes, and out stepped a child...no, young teen seemed to be a better fit for the boy. He had somewhat long, white hair that almost covers a pair of bright blue eyes. His clothing, if it could be called that, was nothing more than a torn up pair of brown shorts and T-shirt. A stick was held tightly in his hand.

Seeing the bruises that marred his arms and the side of his face caused Gildarts to frown.

"Who are you," The Boy asked with a scowl, "What do you want. If it's to hurt my sister..." He let the threat hang in the air.

Bringing his hand up in a nonthreatening manor, Gildarts replied. "My name's Gildarts Clive, a mage from Fairy Tail." He took a step towards the boy, but he held up the stick in a defensive position. "Settle down kid. I was hired by the mayor to take you and your family out of here and somewhere safe."

The boys eyes widened in surprise. "Oldman Bob!?" His grip on the stick softened.

"That's right." Gildarts nodded. Going up to the boy he put a hand on his shoulder. "Now, what's you name?"

The boy blink out the surprise and looked up at the tall man before him. "Nero, Nero Strauss."

"Okay Nero." Kneeling down so he cold look Nero in the eyes, Gildarts asked. "What happened here and how did you get those bruises."

"Some people from town came. They asked where Mira was, but I wouldn't tell them." His eyes narrowed in anger. Gildarts was a little startled when Nero's eyes flashed red. "They threw me to the ground and beat me. When that didn't work, they threw torches at our house and burned it to the ground hoping that she was inside, but I had her, our younger brother and sister run into the woods earlier."

"Nero!"

Following the sound of the voice they turned to see a little girl come running out of the treeline, followed by two others. All of them were wearing torn and muddy clothes but each had two things in common. White hair and blue eyes.

"Lisanna." Nero dropped down and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back soothingly.

While Nero was comforting the youngest, Gildarts turned his gaze to the other two. He noticed that the older sister had her right arm hidden beneath a cloak. Before he could question them he felt a tug on his pants. he saw that it was Lisanna.

"Nero said that you're going to take us away from here. Does that mean that the bad people can't hurt us anymore?"

Gildarts gave her a small smile and pats her head. "That's right, and if they try, I'll protect you all." Turning back the the others he asked. "Which of you was the one that stopped the demon?"

The elder sister took a tentative step forward. "Let me see what the damage is." Gildarts said softly.

She looked uncertain until Nero put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Mira."

She blinked as tears came to her eyes and brought out her arm from underneath the cloak. The entire limb was covered in dark scales and had jagged spikes jutting out of her forearm.

 _'Just as I though, she uses take over magic.'_ Standing strait he gestured for them to follow.

"Where are we going to go?" Lisanna asked holding Nero's hand.

"I don't know much when it comes to take over magic," Gildarts explained, "but...my guild master does."

* * *

After buying the young family some new cloths, they arrived at the train station. When Gildarts purchased the tickets, he knew that his charges were weary of people, so he spent extra for a private booth.

Sitting down he allowed himself to let out a sigh of relief. They had to take the long way here and avoid the town all together. He wasn't going to risk having a mob coming after them. Thankfully nothing had gone wrong when they moved through the woods. His enormous magic energy kept any creature at bay.

Looking at the seat across from him he smiled. The sibling were sleeping peacefully, the journey having exhausted them. Having learned their names on the way here, he knew which was which. Nero, the oldest, slept in the middle. His younger twin, Mirajane, had her head on his right shoulder. Elfman, the third child, was on his left and lastly, the youngest, Lisanna is laying across her sisters legs, with her head in Nero's lap.

Looking at the oldest sibling, he couldn't help but feel that he had seen him somewhere before. Not wanting to think about it at the moment Gildarts closed his eyes. They weren't the only ones that were tired.

* * *

"Wow!" Gildarts laughed at the Strauss families expression as they saw the Fairy Tail guild hall for the first time. It wasn't nearly as funny as when Magnolia went into the Gildarts shift, but still entertaining none the less.

"Well," He walked towards the door, "Let's go see if the Master is busy."

The Strauss family sweat dropped as he walked through the door, destroying it in the process. Following him inside the saw people sitting around. Some went up to Gildarts asking how he was. A pink haired boy with a scarf charged him and was sent flying threw the roof for his efforts. Others were talking, drinking, stripping, fighti-...what?

Nero instinctively covered Lisannas' eyes as a boy around her age walked around with nothing on but his boxers.

"Gray your clothes." A girl with long brown hair commented taking a drink of her juice. Next to her was another girl that had scarlet hair and wore an armor chest plate. She was currently enjoying a piece of strawberry cake.

"Damn it!" The boy, now named Gray, ran off hunting for his clothes.

...

"Is it too late to turn back?" Nero asked completely straight faced.

"I'm afraid so." The siblings turned to see a very short oldman walk up to them. Seriously, Lisanna seemed to be taller than him. He raised his hand and greeted. "Hello, I'm Makarov Dreyar, guild master of Fairy Tail. These the four you were talking about Gildarts?"

"Yeah," Gildarts stood by them and put a hand on Miras' shoulder, "This one is having some trouble with her take over magic."

"Let me see child." Mira lifted the cloak just enough for the short guild master to see. "Hmm, worry not. This is just a side effect from your first take over. Once you learn to control your magic, you'll be able to change at will."

A loud growl cut through the guild hall. Everyone turned and looked at Nero. "When was the last time you all ate?" Makarov asked.

"A few hours before Gildarts found us." As Elfman answered another growl escaped from Nero's stomach.

"My stomach doesn't start making noises like that until I've gone a few days without food." Gildarts commented. "When was the last time you ate." He asked Nero, putting extra emphasis on the 'you'.

"What day is it?" Nero asked.

"Friday."

Nero mumbled something under his breath that no one could hear.

"What was that"

"...I haven't eaten anything since Tuesday. I gave all of the food I managed to find to everyone else, telling them that I already had some."

...

His stomach growled again.

* * *

"Man, that boy could really put his food away." Makarov and Gildarts were at the bar drinking while Nero sat at one of the many tables, wolfing down mouthfuls of food. His siblings were eating as well but at a much slower pace.

"Can you see the resemblance master?"

Makarov took a drink. "I can, but the last time I checked, he didn't have any kids. That leaves only one option."

"But he died years ago." The master sighed. Hopping up from his stool he said.

"I need to make a call." He walked to his office. Sitting in his chair, Makarov grabbed a communication lacrima. As he waited for someone to answer he glanced at the picture on his desk. It was of the founders of Fairy Tail, the first five. He was looking at on in particular.

The man was tall and handsome. His white hair was slicked-back. He wore a purple Victorian style outfit with a white cravat, a large red jewel around his neck, and a monocle over his left eye.

He was brought out of his musings when someone finally answered his call.

"Devil May Cry, what's the pass-, oh...haven't heard from you for a long time oldman."

"Dante." Makarov was kind of hoping he wouldn't have answered. The last time they spoke...well, it didn't end on good terms.

"What do you need old-timer?" Dante asked, "Works been good lately, so I'm a busy man."

Well here goes nothing. "Dante...have you had any children?"

 **END**

Zrocker119: Well there you have it, my latest creation from my (somewhat messed up) imagination. Please fav/follow, and please review in you feel like it. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but no flames. those will be promptly ignored.


	2. Chapter 2

Zrocker119: Wow. I honestly didn't expect this to get such positive feedback. I'm glad that you are all enjoying it. Ok, now I'm sure that some of you are wondering who Nero will be paired with. I narrowed it down to Cana, Lucy, or both of them. I've put up a poll so that you all can have a say in it. The poll will stay open for a few weeks, so get your vote in.

I forgot to do this last chapter, so here's the disclaimer. I do not own Fairy Tail or the Devil May Cry franchise. Both belong to their respective owners.

"normal speech"

 _'thoughts'_

 **demon/dragon speech**

 _ **demon/dragon thoughts**_

 **Start**

The sun had just risen on the town of Magnolia, signaling the start of a new day. The rays of light slowly shown through an open window on one of the many houses, the curtains doing little to block them.

The room had the appearance of that of a bedroom, with one medium size bed near the far wall. The sleeping form that laid underneath the covers of said bed squirmed as the light reached his eyes.

Sitting up, Nero rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Checking the clock on his nightstand, he saw that it was almost 7 AM. Getting out of the comfy bed, his movements sluggish, Nero grabbed his clothes for the day and headed towards the bathroom to get showered.

Closing the door behind him, Nero stripped himself of his boxers and stepped into the waiting shower.

A few minutes later he came back out, fully awake and dressed. He wears dark blue pants, a navy muscle-shirt, a red zip-up hoodie/vest, and to top it off, a black and red coat.

Walking to the kitchen, he knocked on the three other doors that lined the hall as he passed. "I'm preparing breakfast." A collective amount of groans could be heard emanating from behind the doors.

Entering the kitchen he got the things necessary the days breakfast.

His younger siblings came in a few minutes later to a table that is covered with plates stacked with bacon, eggs, toast and hash-browns.

"Good morning Nero-nii." Lisanna said sleepily. The other two greeted similarly. This caused Nero to chuckle. He was the only one among them that was use to getting up at first light everyday.

Wordlessly they all sat down and started digging in. Since he wasn't starving anymore, Nero was able to eat with some manners.

It had been roughly a week month since Gildarts had brought them to Fairy Tail and in that time, things had started to look up for the siblings. Mira was able to control her magic so her arm was normal now. Both Lisanna and Elfman were capable of using take over magic as well.

Lisanna could use a full body cat take over, though Nero wasn't too happy to see how much skin it showed off. Elfman on the other hand could only do a partial take over. So far he could use a bears arm.

The only problem lied with Nero himself. Besides being faster and stronger than the average person, he didn't seemed to have any potential when it came to take over magic. In fact he barely had any magic power at all. The minimum amount he had could only allow him to create magical platforms to stand and run on top of.

To say that he was disappointed would be an understatement.

But as long as his siblings were happy then he would be as well.

"What are your plans for the day?" Nero asked.

Lisanna was the first to answer. "I made plans to go on a request with Natsu!" Neros' eye twitched at the mention of the local Dragon slayer. It didn't take a genius to figure at that his youngest sister had a crush on the pinkette. Thankfully they were to young, and that Natsu is too stupid, to do anything inappropriate.

But should Natsu try anything, well...Hell itself would seem like a paradise compared to what Nero would do to him.

"AWW, that's so cute!" Mira said in a teasing tone. "Your first date. If he tries anything, I'll break him." She added venomously. The Twins shared the same opinion on the whole 'crush' matter.

Lisanna just continued eating her breakfast, now sporting a deep blush.

"How about you two?" Nero asked getting back to their original subject.

"Elfman and I were going to go on a request ourselves." Mira said. "What about you Nero?"

"Working at the bar." He responded gloomily. "Until I figure out how I can use my magic in combat, the oldman won't let me go on a request."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Elfman said patting him on the back. Nero just sighed and finished eating his breakfast.

* * *

"Have fun!" His siblings, plus Natsu, waved back to Nero as they went on there requests. The jobs were pretty easy, but they still wouldn't be back until near the end of the day. Sighing Nero took his spot at the guilds bar.

"Hey Nero!" He looked up to see Macao waving him over. "Can ya bring us some beers?"

"On it." This was pretty much what Neros' day consisted of. Not the most exciting of career choices.

"Hi Nero." Levy waved from her table. Sitting with her is Cana, and of course, Jet and Droy. While he wasn't really friends with the last two, Nero quickly got along with the brunette and the petite bluette.

"Hey guys," He waved back, "What's going on?"

"Not much really." Cana shrugged. "I don't have much planned for the day. How about you? How's the magic thing going." She got her answer as Nero sat next to her and slammed his head on the table.

"About as well as last week." He grumbled into the table. "No matter what I think of, there isn't anything about my magic that I can use offensively." He made platform out of magic. how was that useful in a fight. Sure he can maybe use them as a shield, but other than that he was drawing a blank.

"Have you thought about getting a weapon of some sort?"

Nero jumped at the voice that came from directly behind him. He looked and saw the culprit. "Damn it Erza! How is it that you're so quiet with that armor on?!"

Erza was one of the other children that he was able to become good friends with, even though she had a rivalry with Mira. Plus they both had a strange fondness for weapons, but sadly, all of the money that he made went into rent for their house and food. He wasn't about to ask his sibling for the money. They earned it.

"I thought about that, but all of the ones that I'm interested in cost more jewels than I make in a month."

She raised a brow "You do know that mages get a 20% discount at the Heart Kreuz Armorer right?"

Nero didn't move for several seconds. Having known him long enough to know what was about to happen, Cana lifted her juice off of the table. Levy did the same with her books. Just in time too as Nero slammed his head on the table with so much force that it split in two.

"You're just now telling me this!" Nero shouted, shaking Erza by her shoulders.

"I told you three days ago!" Erza yelled back.

The two were soon rolling around on the floor, overturning tables and chairs. Anything that got in the way of the bickering friends didn't stay standing. About ten seconds later Erza stood proudly over Nero, Her foot holding on of his arms behind his back.

"Would you like to head to the store now?" She asked.

Neros' shoulders sagged in defeat. "Yeah."

"Can I come?," Cana asked excitedly, "It's the most fun I'm gonna have all day."

"I see nothing wrong with it." Erza looked to the now standing Nero who just nodded.

"Sure, the more the merrier." Cana finished her juice and followed them out of the guild hall.

From his stool at the bar Makarov and Gildarts watched with smiles.

"It's good to see that they are fitting in. Right master?" Gildarts turned and saw that Makarovs' smile turned into a look of thought. "What is it?"

"It's what Dante said to me."

* * *

 _"Sorry what was that?," Dante used his pinky to clean out his ear, "I didn't quite hear you. I could've sworn that you asked if I had any kids."_

 _Makarov sighed. "Yes, that is exactly what I asked. Gildarts just brought four children to the guild, and all of them, the oldest especially, look remarkably similar to you. But judging by your reaction, they aren't yours."_

 _"Sorry, but no they aren't mine."_

 _"Then that leaves only one option."_

 _Dante quickly turned serious. "I know what you're thinking, and it's not possible."_

 _"But there's a chan-"_

 _"I'M TELLING YOU THAT IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Dante shouted with out meaning to. Composing himself Dante continued in an almost sadden tone. "I saw him fall into Hell myself. There's know way that he could've had a child, let alone four."_

 _"One of them uses demon take over magic." Dante didn't budge._

 _"There are plenty of take over mages that are capable of doing the same." 'If they weren't a bunch of cowards that is.' Dante kept that last part to himself._

 _Seeing the look on Makarovs' face he pinched his nose and sighed. "Look if any of them should show some kind of demonic heritage, then and only then, I'll come and see for myself."_

 _Makarov sighed knowing that that was the best he would get from the rebellious man. "I'll contact you should that happen, and if it does, I want you to come here immediately." Dante nodded and cut the connection._

 _Leaning back in his chair Makarov collected his thoughts and couldn't help but smile a little. Dante may not have meant it, but he pinched his nose, Makarov saw the Fairy Tail guild mark on the back of his hand._

 _'Maybe there's still a chance to bring him back.'_

* * *

"Do you think it's really possible?" Gildarts asked.

Makarov shrugged and took a long drink of his beer. "One can hope right."

"Can't argue with that." They clanked their cups together.

* * *

Walking to the Armorer Nero almost dragged his two companions because he was so excited.

"Slow down Nero." Cana cried trying to free her arm from his death grip. Sometimes she wondered if he knew his own strength.

"Seriously Nero, you're going to rip our arms off." Erza hit him on the head finally making him stop.

He rubbed his new bump and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I was just really excited."

Erza sighed. "Apology excepted. Besides we're here." When she hit him, she happened to do it right in front of the shop. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Andre."

Stepping into the shop, both Cana and Nero were amazed by the shear number of weapons that lined the walls. Long swords, spears, axes and armors of all sizes, this shop had them all. Nero even saw some firearms.

As they reached the counter they notice what sounded like a loud banging coming from the back room. Erza hit the bell on the counter.

"I'll be there in a sec." A deep voice called out. Not a minute later a tall man with tan skin came up to the counter. He didn't have on a shirt, just a pair of worn leather gloves and pants. He had long grey hair and a thick beard to match it. his chest and arms were marred scars and old burn marks, testaments of his dedication to his craft.

"Ah, Ms. Erza didn't expect ye to be back so soon. Need another custom weapon or armor forged?" He asked smiling at his favorite customer.

"Sorry Andre but not today. But my guildmate is looking for a weapon." She put a hand on Neros' shoulder. "Since you're the best blacksmith I know, I thought that you could help him out."

"Flattery will get ye nowhere young lass," Andre said with a chuckle, "But I appreciate the gesture." Shifting his gaze to Nero he said. "Let me see yer hand."

Nero looked at Erza, who nods. Complying with the oldermans request Nero held out his hand.

"Hmm." Andre thought for a moment and walked up to one of the many walls lined with weapons. Grabbing an axe he placed it in Neros' open palm. He looked at it for a second before Andre took it back muttering, "No no no. That's not right." Placing the weapon back on the wall, he grabbed a broadsword instead. "Try giving this a swing."

After Erza and Cana took a couple steps back, Nero raised the sword and swung...only for it to be snatched from his hand yet again. "Oh come on!"

Andre ignored his indignant cries and returned the weapon back to its place. The same pattern continued for over half an hour. Nero would hold a weapon, only for it to immediately be taken away. Soon enough he had held every melee weapon inside of the shop.

"Ah, tis been too long since I've had a proper challenge." Andre looked at Nero with a larg grin that threatened to split his face in two. "Since none of the weapons in me shop fit, I'll have to make a weapon suited only to ye."

Nero looked uncertain. 'I don't think that I have enough money for a custom job."

"Worry not young lad. For giving me a challenge, I'll give ye the weapon as a gift."

Nero was still unsure but he agreed anyway. "I guess if your offering that it'll be okay."

Andre nodded. "Good. Now it'll take me about an hour to craft it, so in the mean time, feel free to brows me shop. I would recommend ye purchase a firearm." 'With the weapon that I have in mind for ye, it'll be a good combination.' With that in mind Andre returned to the back of his shop and got to work. He would over come the challenge set before him.

"Well...that was a thing." Nero said once Andre left the room.

"Are you kidding me!?" Erza shouted, still trying to believe what she just witnessed. "You're offered a custom weapon from Andre and that's all you have to say!?"

"Is he really that good?" Cana asked Innocently. Erza looked like she was just told that strawberry cake was poisonous.

"Did you think that I would call him the best blacksmith for nothing!?" She pointed to the sigh that hung inside of the shop. More specifically the emblem right next to it. "Not just any blacksmith is chosen to craft weapons and armor for Heart Kreuz. There are only ten in the whole country!"

Hearing that Nero now understood just what he was being offered.

"Wow." Cana said in wounder. She may not be a weapons girl, but even she knew that this was a big deal.

* * *

One hour passed, and just like he said, Andre came out with what looked like a sword with a cloth over it. "Before I give this to ye, let me see what firearm you chose." Nero nodded and held out the gun that he had chosen.

It is a large, unique revolver with an over and under barrel style. This design allows it to fire two round with each squeeze of the trigger. it has targeting sights, and porting on each barrel to reduce recoil and muzzle flip. the cylinder was modified to release on the right, allowing it to be reloaded while holding it left handed. Lastly the gun has a molded wooden grip and an intricate blue rose design carved into the side of the gun.

"Ah," Andre said gripping the gun, "The Blue Rose. This will go perfectly with the weapon I designed for ye. For they are both one of a kind." With a dramatic tug of the cloth, the weapon was revealed.

It is a sword nearly bigger than Nero. It has an ornately etched base, and appears to be modeled after a GroBes Messer(German for "Great Knife"). the most unique feature was the motorcycle-like gear shift on the handle.

"This," Andre said, "Is a Durandal, the Red Queen." He pulled the shift and a loud revving sound was heard emanating from the sword. as he cranked it more the revving grew louder till the whole blade turned red. "As the shift is pulled, the fire lacrima in the handle activates, super charging the blade. This not only increase its cutting power but also its range as it uses the heated air around it."

As it was place in his hand, Nero was surprised to see that it fit perfectly. The sword itself was heavy, something that he approved of. Cranking it a few times, he smiled as the sword revved, like it was happy to be wielded by the one crafted for it.

"It's perfect." Nero smiled.

"Good. That'll be 10,000,000 jewels." Andre smiled holding out his hand. Neros', Canas' and Erzas' jaws all dropped and, in Nero's case, the sword as well. Andre caught the blade before it hit the ground, laughing at their expressions. "Ahahahahaha, I'm only pulling yer leg. Like I told ye it's free. Just treat her good and use her for the right reasons. That means don't drop her. And take the pistol as well. I can tell the ye all are gonna do great things one day, and it would do me a great honor if you accomplish them with me weapons."

Shaking off his shock Nero smiled. Nodding he said, "Thank you Andre, I won't let you down."

Andre shook his head and the three left his shop. He had a feeling that this wan't the last time he would be seeing that boy.

 **END**

Zrocker119: Well there you go, chapter two is done. AS you can see I skipped the part when Happy was born. I just didn't see a reason to add that. Nero has his weapon now, hope you like how he got them.

For those that are wondering about Andre, no he is not an OC. He is actually the first blacksmith that you come across in Dark Souls. I just couldn't think of a better man to work on Nero and Erzas' weapons and armors.

Speaking of Nero and Erza, they are not going to be a couple. They are strictly friends. Nothing more, nothing less. His only love interest is going to be either Cana or Lucy, hell maybe even both if that's what people decide. So if you want a say in who he ends up with go and vote. Do so before the poll is closed.

Well until next chapter, favorite/follow and review if you want to. Flames will be ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

Zrocker119: Alright glad to see that more people are taking an interest in my story. Special shout out to Vergil117Sparda for all of his questions and support! There's gonna be a few time skips in this chapter and some skipping around so that I can get to the main story, and then the along waited appearance of Dante will occur next chapter(insert awesome Electro/Rock music from DMC)! Speaking of the master of awesomeness, Dante will be a bit OOC when he does show himself but not too different from the funny, sarcastic and overall ass that makes Dante well...Dante.

Now onto the poll. Remember that this if for who Nero gets paired with.

Cana:4

Lucy:1

Both:1

Well there you have it, Cana is the winner. Sorry if you didn't get to vote but its been up for about a month. Now enough Bull+Shit and lets get on with the party! to make up for the lateness of this chapter I made it really long, so be prepared for a lot of stuff to happen! Also there's a small part with adult content, just some forewarning.

"normal speech"

'thoughts'

 **"Demon/dragon speech"**

 **'Demon/dragon thoughts'**

 **START**

About a mile outside of town Nero can be found standing in a clearing with Blue Rose held firmly in his hand. About 20 meters in front of him is a target painted on the side of a tree.

Standing next to Nero is Alzack. "Now remember to breath in and let it out slowly." Following the younger mans instructions Nero breathed. "Now squeeze the trigger."

BANG!

The bullets flew and impacted against the tree, leaving two large holes. The only problem being that they fell a good 8 inches below the spot Nero had been aiming. Nero let out a curse.

"Relax," Alzack rested a hand on his shoulder. "You've only been practicing for a week. Give it enough time, and soon enough you'll be shooting like a pro!"

Nero sighed, "I know...but I just want to be able to go out and start taking jobs." He noticed that Alzacks' gaze had fallen to Blue Rose. "Wanna give her a shot."

Alzack rubs his head sheepishly, "Was it that obvious?" Nero just hands him the gun. Alzack struggled to hold it with one hand. "Holy crap! How can you hold this one handed?!"

He managed to hold it up, using both hands to do so, and lined up his shot.

BANG!

SNAP!

"AHHHH!" Alzack yells and grasps his wrist in pain.

"Alzack!" Nero was at his side trying to see what was wrong.

"I think my wrist is broke," Neros' eyes doubled in size at Alzacks statement. "How the hell are you fine after firing that so many times, yet me trying once brakes my wrist."

Nero just stares at his gun and then to his hand. Was it really that powerful? He had hardly felt anything while shooting it.

"Sorry. I didn't know."

Alzack shook his head, "Don't worry about it, but if it's all the same to you...I think that I'll stick with my own guns from now on."

Nero let out a small laugh.

That is and was the last time he let anyone fire Blue Rose.

* * *

After getting Alzack back to the guild and bandaged up Nero went back out. This time he was meeting Erza at her own personal training field. He was a few minutes lat, but hopefully Erza wouldn't mine.

"Your late," OK maybe she did.

"Sorry but I had to run Alzack to the infirmary."

Erza went from a look of irritation to one of concern. "Is he OK what happened?"

"He broke his wrist after trying out Blue Rose. He's fine now, but Bisca looked like she was ready to faint." They both shared a chuckle at this. "When will those two finally admit that they like each other?" They shared a chuckle.

"Enough of all this banter." Erza summons one of her basic longswords. "You ready for today's lesson?"

Nero responds by stabbing Red Queen into the ground and gives the handle a crank. The Red Queen glows red with a loud growl. Time for his next training session to begin and by that, he means a one sided beat down. Him being the one receiving the beating.

* * *

For the next several months Nero would spend most of his time training. His mornings would consist of practicing his marksmanship with Alzack and Bisca, the later joining after the former's accident. Afterward he met with Erza and faught her for the next few hours, sometimes going till sundown. Lisanna would scold him for coming home wounded but would let up after he mentions how fast he heals.

Elfman worried a little about his health but knew that their older brother is strong. Mira, while not liking that he was receiving training from her rival, was happy to see that he was well on his way to being able to accompany them on harder jobs.

* * *

 **-FIVE MONTHS LATER-**

Makarov sighed as he went over the latest batch of complaints about Fairy Tail and the damages the members have been causing lately. Natsu in particular having been the cause of most of them.

Pushing those thoughts to the side he had something much more important to be focusing on. This years S-class promotion exam is coming up soon. He already had the candidates selected.

Mirajane Strauss

Erza Scarlet

Cana Alberona

Nero Strauss

The first three were a given, but he couldn't decide if the eldest Strauss was ready. According to his teachers Nero was showing incredible improvements in his abilities. He has also completed many C and B ranked requests on his own and with whoever he happened to be partnering with at the time.

But one the other hand he had only been taking said jobs for only a few months and the rest had been at it for more than double.

Sighing he crossed out Neros' name from the list.

 **-LATER THAT DAY-**

The entire guild was gathered in the guild hall. Standing on the second floor looking down at them all is Makarov, Laxus and Gildarts.

"My children," Makarovs' booming voice spread throughout the room silencing all conversations. "The time has come for this years S-class promotion exam! Only Three have been selected to partake in this difficult test. When I call your name step forward."

"Erza Scarlet!" The resident redhead steps forward with pride.

"Mirajane Strauss!" Her siblings clapped her shoulders.

"And lastly...Cana Alberona!" Seeing who the competition is this year Cana wasn't very enthusiastic.

"In one week,"Gildarts spoke this time. "You and one partner will meet us at the train station. From there we'll leave to where this years exam will take place. Until then rest up and prepare."

With the big meeting of the day over the guild went back into its regular routine.

"Who are you gonna pick for your partner Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked a she and her siblings sat at one of the any tables.

"I was thinking of taking Elfman. Sorry Nero," She shot her twin an apologetic look.

"Don't sweat it." He responded with a shrug.

Mira gives him a quick hug before getting up and leaving, dragging Elfman along with her. "Come on, we've got to get you a new take-over!"

"Have fun!" Lisanna said as they left, "Well I'm gonna go look for Natsu and Happy."

"Just follow the destruction." Neros' comment earned him a playful slap on his shoulder.

The rest of the day goes on without anything else really happening.

Night fell and Nero is found cleaning up around the guild. He was just about to lock up for the night when he notices that Cana is still sitting at the bar with her head on the counter.

Nero calls out to her, "Sorry Cana but I'm closing for the night."

"Huh?" She groggily picks up her head.

Nero rubbed the bridge of his nose. He has been friends with Cana since day one and they had made an unofficial team together, but for the last few days she has been distant from him and he couldn't figure out why. It didn't help that she had turned legally old enough to start drinking just last month, although she had been drinking for the last 2 years. Now though she could drink without any legal repercussions.

Nero still serves drinks so he knows just how much she had been drinking and knows that she hasn't stop since the announcement earlier today. Nero sighed as she tried to stand up but struggles to do so.

Cana was in the process of trying to stand when she fell down again. Instead of hitting the floor though she lands in a pale set of arms.

"Nero..." Was all she managed to say before passing out in his arms.

Shaking his head Nero moves gets her situated so that she's on his back, her arms around his neck and head on his shoulder. Nero blushed as she snuggled into further into his neck. This action also caused her still growing chest to press against his back as she unconsciously nuzzles his neck. Fighting down his hormones he started heading towards Canas' place.

The old lady in charge of fairy hills gave him some trouble when he showed up with an unconscious Cana on his back but after a few minutes of bickering back and forth, she eventually allowed Nero to take her to her room.

Setting her in bed Nero got ready to leave when she grabs his arm. "Don't go," Nero heard her mutter quietly. Looking back at her he saw that she was still sleeping.

Carefully getting himself out of her grip Nero pulls the blankets over her. Closing the door quietly Nero grabs the extra pillow from her bed he made himself comfortable in the chair that sat in the corner. It didn't take long for him to fall into the embrace of sleep.

* * *

Waking up with a hangover is definitively the worst feeling that Cana has felt in her short 15 years of life. Getting her bearings she notices that she was in her bedroom. 'I don't remember walking home.' Not thinking much about it she gets up. Stretching the soreness out she leaves her room and goes into the bathroom. Not noticing the steam in the room Cana pulls off her capri pants. She had just tossed her bikini top to the side when.

"Uhh?" Somebody said surprise evident in their voice.

- **Not a lemon, but an adult situation. You've been warned-**

Cana went completely still. Slowly looking over her shoulder she felt her face go completely red.

Nero stood a few feet in front of her with only a towel covering his manhood. He had stopped mid drying his hair, unintentionally causing his tone muscles to flex. Some water still clung to his figure and Cana actually felt some drool escape her mouth at the sight.

Nero was in a similar situation. He had only woke up a few minutes ago to find Cana still sleeping. Thinking she wouldn't be up for a little while longer he decided to take a quick shower. Clearly he had underestimate her tolerance for alcohol.

Now she stood with her back to him in only a pair of white panties with pink roses on them giving him a unhindered view of her shapely rear. Even though she is facing him over her shoulder, her body was turned enough for him to see the round edges of her rather ample chest.

Combine the moisture clinging to her body with teenage hormones, Nero felt himself becoming aroused pretty fast. 'Holy mother of god!'

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Cana shrieked while accidentally facing him completely and unintentionally flashing him her breasts.

"Uh-I-uh." Was Neros' intelligent response. His brain stopped working once he saw her perky chest and pink nipples.

Cana realized what she did and covers her chest with her arms, "STOP STARRING!" She grabbed the nearest object, which happens to be a hairdryer, and throws it at him.

In his current state of mind Nero stood no chance at dodging. The hairdryer connects with his forehead. His head snaps back and he falls to the floor. The sudden movement causes his towel to come loose and allowing his member to stand in the open.

Cana was quiet for a second before, "AAHHHHHH!"

* * *

Ten minutes later a completely dressed Cana and Nero sat on the foot of her bed. Neither would look at the other, their interaction from earlier fresh in their minds.

Cana was the one that broke the silence, "Why are you even here?"

"You passed out at the guild so I carried you here." Cana tuns to him in surprise. Nero rubs the back of his head. "When I tried to leave you stopped me and asked me to stay."

Cana brought her legs to her chest and mutters quietly. "Thanks."

"What are partners for?" He says with a small grin. Facing her he frowns at the state she's in. This is a side of her that he hasn't seen before. "You've been acting strange." He puts a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

She stayed quiet for several moments but Nero refused to leave. He would leave his closest friend like this.

"Do you remember anything about your father?" Cana suddenly asks.

Nero raised a single white brow at the question. "Not really. He left my mother shortly after Lisanna was born. Why?"

"I never thought about mine until my mother told me about him on her deathbed," Cana hesitated to say more but continues anyway. "She said that he's a mage from Fairy Tail."

"So you've met him?" She nods. "What did he say when you told him?"

"I didn't," Cana pulls her knees closer. "I was to intimidated to tell him once I found out how strong he is."

Nero started to search through his memories, trying to figure out who she was talking about when it dawned on him. There is only one man in the whole guild that he always saw Cana freeze up around.

"Gildarts," He saw Cana flinch at the name. That was all the conformation that he needed. "Cana you hav-"

"Don't," She says sharply, "Just don't. I decided years ago that I would tell him who I am once I become S-class."

This doesn't sit well with Nero, "I've know him Cana. Hell, he's the reason that my family is even apart of Fairy Tail! He doesn't care about things like rank."

"You can't tell him!" Cana yells getting to her feet. "Please Nero! I need to be the one that does. I'll never forgive you if you do!" She hung her head, "This is something that I need to do."

Nero stared at her. She's his partner and best friend so he knows just how stubborn she could be. He knows that she wasn't going to budge on this no matter what he says. "Then let me help you."

"What?" Cana reeled in shock.

"If you're not going to change your mind, then let me help you become an S-class mage!" Putting a hand on her shoulder Nero smiles.

"B-but what about your sister?" Nero shivers at the mention of Mira.

"If were lucky," He began completely serious, "her and Erza will be too distracted with tearing each other apart to pay us any attention."

Cana laughs despite the mood from before. With teary eyes she pulls him into a hug. "Thank you Nero." She burying her face into his chest.

Nero hugs her back, running a hand through her chocolate locks. "Like I said, what are partners for?"

* * *

The one week that they had to prepare went by quick. Nero and Cana used as much of that time as they could coming up with different strategies to employ against the competition. Coming up with ones against Neros' brother and sister was easy enough, but Erza was tricky. Nero still has yet be able to match her when it came to swordsman ship, but he had yet to employ Blue Rose during their spars.

The time they had came to an end and the day of their departure came.

They were the last ones to arrive. Mira and Elfman were surprised to see him. Nero just shrugs but still kept smirking.

Erza was standing next to a nervous Gray.

'Poor bastard.' Cana and Nero both thought.

Makarov cleared his throat grabbing everyone's attention. "Now that you're all here, we can continue with the exam. We will be boarding in a few minutes and head to the ruins of what is believed to be the remnants of a city of demons. In the deepest part I placed and artifact. You're to find and bring it to me. The first team to do this will be the winner of this years exam."

"It won't be that simple though." Said Gildarts.

"Me and the old-man," Laxus cuts in, "will be trying to stop you along the way." Everyone of the participants couldn't help but shiver at that little bit of info. "Also, there are many powerful monster present within the city."

"That's your mission. We wish you all luck, but more importantly make sure that you all come back safely."

* * *

They all sat in different booths for the train ride. Nero was sitting across from Cana. She had been completely silent ever since they boarded.

"How you holding up." He could tell that the chance of them fighting Gildarts frightened her.

"I'll be fine." Cana reassured him. "I'm just glad that your here with me."

Nero starred at the floor for a few minutes before looking at her. "Cana...regardless of how things turn out, you know I'm with you."

Cana blushes at this, "I know. You're loyal to your friends and family no matter what happens." She then thinks to herself, 'That's just one of the many things that I find attractive about you.'

Nero may not know it, but Cana had developed a huge crush on him a few weeks after he and his family joined the guild and after the events of last week those feeling had only grown. The fact that she had seen him naked has absolutely nothing to do with it. A little bit of blood escapes from her nose at the memory.

Yep, nothing to do with it at all.

* * *

After spending several hours on the train they departed. Afterwords each group got into a separate carriage. It was intended for the teams to do some last minute planing, but Nero and Cana had been doing just that all week. So they just used the time until they had until they reached the ruins to catch up on some much needed sleep.

Nero was jostled from his sleep when the carriage stops suddenly.

"This is as far as I can take you." The driver declares.

Exciting the carriage the duo took note that the others were nowhere in site.

"The old-man must have set it up so that this would happen." Nero noted as he tried finding the others.

Cana taps his shoulder, "I think that I know where we're supposed to go." She said pointing behind him.

Following her hand Nero felt a shiver run down his spine. Off in the distance he could see the ruins that the master talked about. The sky above seemed to be forever blanketed by dark clouds, giving the city a sinister appearance.

"Well you're running this show," He says looking to his partner, "So what are your orders, boss?"

Smirking at his choice of word Cana says, "Let's get to this artifact before the others."

It didn't take them long to reach the limits of the city but the feeling of dread they felt from before only intensifies as they move further in. Cana kept a hand on her cards while Nero already had drawn out Blue Rose.

"Why did the master pick this place?"

"Ah," Cana coos clearly mocking him. "Is the big bad Nero scared of a few empty buildings?"

"This place just feels...strange. Like something doesn't want us here." Something about this place doesn't sit well with him.

"I'll make sure to hold your hand from here on out." Nero just rolled his eyes.

Cana took another step and a faint whooshing sound went off. It was too silent or her to take notice of, but with his enhanced hearing Nero caught in.

"Get down!" Nero tackles her to the ground as a scythe impaled the spot where she was standing a second ago. "You OK?"

Cana felt her breath hitch in her throat. 'I would be dead had Nero not been here.'

Nero looked at the scythe that nearly killed his friend. The ground beneath it started to ripple like water. A ghostly white hand reached out of it and grabs the handle. The two wizards could only widen their eyes in shock as what can only be described as the grim reaper fazed out of the ground. Little did they know that this being was a Hell Vanguard.

(Insert DMC3 Battle theme)

"What is that!" Cana shouts bringing her card to bare. The duo were forced to dive to the side as the reaper wannabe charged.

Nero aims Blue Rose and begins emptying every round he can into it. TO his dismay the thing just deflect all of the bullets he sent its way. While the Hell Vanguard is twirling its massive weapon and deflects the shots, Cana throws a group of cards at its unguarded back.

"EXPLOSION CARDS!" The creature cries in pain as the cards connect. It fazes back into the ground.

With Blue Rose now reloaded Nero and Cana go back to back. "Something tells me that this thing wasn't apart of the masters plan."

The air in front of Cana distorted and the scythe flew out. "Down!" They both duck and it sails over them and into the awaiting hand of the Vanguard. With its weapon in hand it brings the blade down upon them.

Nero quickly blocks the deadly blow with the Red Queen. For such a skinny monster its surprisingly strong as Nero is forced to one knee. Shrugging batting its weapon away he cranks his handle a few times until the blade glows light red. With his current strength Nero can only handle using the first stage of his swords power which he had dubbed Exceed LVL1.

With the increase of his swords power Nero starts attack the demonic entity. His skills with a sword had improved greatly thanks to Erzas' teaching even though she herself was self taught. Like her. he created his own style of swordsmanship. His is focused around overwhelming his foe with brute strength and not giving them a chance to fight back.

The only problem with his way of fighting though is that if his enemy equals or surpasses him in terms of strength...then he would be in trouble.

But that's why he has Blue Rose.

As he and the Vanguard went blow for blow Nero draws Blue Rose with is unoccupied hand and fires into the beings stomach. It shrieks in pain as the bullets pierce its hide and tries backing away. That was what he had been waiting for.

"CANA NOW!"

The Vanguard looks behind it to see the other human smirking at it, three cards held in her hand.

Cana shouts, "THUNDERBOLT'S FATE!" With a wave of her hand a large bolt of lighting shot from the cards. The Hell Vanguard only had a second before being struck and enveloped in a explosion. When the smoke clears there is nothing but a scorch mark where it once stood.

Nero put Red Queen onto his back as Cana runs to him, "You Ok?"

"Yeah," He took a breath. "Yeah I'm good. Nice job with that last spell by the way."

"Were you expecting anything less of me?" Canas' smirk fell when Neros' eyes widened considerably. Without warning she was shoved to the side. Looking back her mouth opens in horror. "NERO!"

The creature had duped them into thinking that it had been killed and had tried killing her from behind. Its scythe now buried deep in Neros' right forearm.

To his credit Nero only grit his teeth in pain. That being said though, his arm still hurt like a bitch. "You've got a jacked up notion of fare play pal," Drawing Blue Rose Nero points it right at the reaperwannabes' head, "and it really pisses me off!" He pulls the trigger and the Hell guardians head is completely and utterly annihilated.

The body and weapon dissolve into a black fog. Once he knew that it wouldn't be coming back Nero turns his attention to Cana, "You Ok?"

Canas' hair covers her face as she looked at the ground, "Am I Ok?" Her shoulders started to shake. She looks at him, her eyes brimming with tears. "You're the one with the hole in their arm, yet you're asking me if I'm Ok!"

"It's already healing," Nero wipes the blood away revealing that the wound was closing rapidly. A second later all that remains is a scar. "See, nothing to worry about."

Those might not have been his best choice of words. "I don't care if you healed!" Cana was on her feet and in his face in a second, "You got hurt because I let my guard down! There's nothing Ok about it! What if its weapon was cursed and you couldn't heal? Huh, did you even think about that!? Stupid!Stupid!Stupid!"

Nero did nothing to stop the upset Cana as she started to weakly pound on his chest. When her hits began to get weaker he wrapped his arms around her. Cana stopped hitting him and cried into his chest.

Nero stroked her hair, "I didn't mean to worry you Cana. I'm sorry"

"Promise me that you won't be so reckless from now on." She said hugging him back.

"I can't promise you that," He said truthfully. "But I can try." Knowing that that was the best that she was going to be getting Cana nods and hugs him tighter.

* * *

In the end Nero and Cana were too slow. While Mira and Elfman were fighting Laxus, somehow Erza had managed to sneak passed Gildarts, something about Gray distracting him with ice sculptures of bikini clad women, and found the artifact so she got the promotion. When they all met up back at the carriage that was going to take them back to the train station Mira noticed the scar on Neros' arm.

After explaining what happened Nero received a swift punch to the head from his enraged sister due to his recklessness. While that was going on Makarov and Gildarts shared a look.

They had checked the ruins out weeks before the day of the exams and they had found no traces of devils. Makarov found something strange though. Why were Nero and Cana attacked, yet the rest of them were left alone. This situation didn't sit well with the old guild master.

 **END**

Zrocker119: Well there you have it. Not much that needs to be said, only that next chapter will skip to where Lisanna "Dies" and that Dante will finally make his debut. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and as always Fav/follow if you already haven't and review. Constrictive criticism is always welcomed.


	4. Chapter 4

Zrocker119: The beginning of this chapter take place a little over a year from the end of the last one, so about two years before the start of the show. Short AN at the end so be sure to read that.

"normal speech"

'thoughts'

 **"demon/dragon speech"**

 **'demon/dragon thoughts'**

 **START**

If one were to enter the place of business known as Devil May Cry somethings would stand out. The many weapons and demonic heads hanging on the walls being one. Other include the growing, but also impressive, pile of pizza boxes stacked in one of the corners, a pool table and a jukebox.

The young girl known as Patty Lowell took all of this in and sighed. 'Why does he never keep this place clean?' She thought eyeing the pile of empty pizza boxes.

Patty is a young 12 year old girl with long blonde hair that reaches her mid back and blue eyes. She is currently wearing a white shirt, pink jacket and a long, pink skirt.

Now you may be curious as to why she is standing in a place like this and not being bothered by all of the decapitated heads that line the walls. Well the answer is quite simple...she works here as the housekeeper. Seeing the man sleeping at the desk with his feet propped up and the latest gun magazine covering his face the young girls eye twitched.

As she walks up the the desk Patty grabs a sizable book from a nearby shelf. Once she stood by the sleeping figure that is her boss she opens the book...and proceeds the slam it shut by his ear.

The man falls backwards in his chair and smacks his head on the floor with a loud thud. Strangely though the magazine stayed in place.

Patty observes her work with a hint of pride, "Would it kill you to have this place somewhat clean for me Dante?"

The man mutters incoherently to himself. Removing the magazine from his face, it reveals a rather handsome man in his mid-30s. His hair is completely white, kind of long, and somewhat parted with his bangs brushed down.

"Come on Patty," Dante said brushing himself off of any dust that was clinging to his person. Dante wears red pants with two black belts wrapped around his right thigh, a black, leather belt, black gloves, and high, black boots. His shirt is a rather simple black ling-sleeved shirt(His current attire is his DMC1 variant). "If I cleaned up after myself then what would be the point of paying you to do it for me."

"You hardly pay me at all." Patty deadpanned, "You still owe me ice-cream from the last time I beat you at poker."

"So how's your mom?" Dante questioned wanting to change the subject to something not related to debt.

Patty smiles and says, "She doing fine now that demons are no longer hunting her. If fact, she wanted me to tell you to come over for dinner tonight and to bring one of your lady friends with you."

Dante scoffs at the Idea of him inviting Trish or Lady over for dinner. "The day one of those to agree to that is the day they stop shooting me in the face whenever I annoy them. Which, I might add, they have both done multiple times."

Patty was about to retort when the lacrima on the desk went off. Dante kicks the piece of office furniture with enough for to send the lacrima into the air and into his awaiting hand.

"Devil May Cry, what's the-"

"Dante you need to get over here now!" An image of a panicked and worried Makarov appeared above the lacrima.

Dante furrows his brows. The old-man only acted like this when something serious is going down. What ever it is it must be bad if he was calling him of all people. "What is it? Did something happen?"

"It's Nero! Something happened while him and his siblings were on a request!" Makarov looked at him pleadingly. "His body is giving off high amounts of demonic energy and I don't know what to do. Please Dante, come and help him!"

When Dante stayed silent for several agonizingly long second Makarov was afraid that he would say know.

"I'm on my way. Don't let anyone else near him until I'm there." Dante finally responds much to the guild master relief.

"Thank you Dante." The image disappears leaving Dante and Patty alone.

Throwing the lacrima back onto his desk, Dante grabs his two custom pistols Ebony and Ivory. Holstering them he throws on his trademarked red coat and holds out his hand. His blade Rebellion, a massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade, flew off of the wall and into his hand. Placing it on his back the sword magically sticks.

"Patty, look after the shop until either Trish of Lady show up." Dante says making his way towards the door. The girl nods as her older brother figure leaves. The sound of a magic two-wheeler revving up could be heard for a second before all goes quiet.

* * *

The trip from Crocus to Magnolia is quite a long one, usually taking several hours by train. Dante though managed to do it in under 2 by supplying his custom magic two-wheeler with enough power to move at speed that weren't even considered possible.

Reaching the edge of town though He didn't stop there. No he drove strait through it until he reached the guild, skillfully dodging people along the way. Finally, after what felt like ages, Dante parks in front of the guild.

Kicking out the kickstand Dante powers down his bike and, with a flare of his coat, he approaches the door.

Reaching for the handle he pauses. 'How long has it been,' He thinks looking up at the guild, 'Since I was last here?' Swallowing the nostalgia he opens the door.

The hall got quiet at the appearance of the devil hunter. Was it his red coat, the massive sword on his back or maybe it's his striking white hair. Didn't matter, in the end all eyes were on him.

The younger members of the guild didn't know who he was, but the veterans of the guild did.

"Dante!" Wakaba jumps to his feet approaching his old drinking buddy. "Is that really you? Man, its been what...18 years?"

"Yeah," Dantes lip twitches into a smirk. "Been a long time. I can see that the years haven't been kind to you."

"Yeah it's Dante alright," Macao remarks shaking his head. "Still the same sarcastic ass I see."

The one in question just smirks and shrugs. "As fun as this is I didn't come to socialize." Dante looses his relaxed look and turns serious. "Where's Gramps at?"

Macao jerks his thumb at the back of the guild. "He's in the infirmary."

Dante head towards the back throwing a small wave over his shoulder as he does.

"What ever's going on with Nero must be pretty bad if the master called him." Wakaba comments taking a puff of his pipe.

"That's what worries me," Macao replies to his best friend.

"Who was that exactly." Erza asked looking at the door the stranger disappeared through. Clearly the man knew the older guild members but her and the others around her age group hadn't seen him before.

"Dante was an old guild member," Wakaba explains, "But he left 18 years ago because of an incident. We don't know much other than him and the master had a falling out. He left shortly afterwords."

Natsu was listening with his head tilted, "What does this have to do with what happened to Nero?"

Macao and Wakaba share a look. The bluette sighs, "Back when he was a member...Dante specialized in demonic affairs. Last time any of us heard from him he had started demon hunting business."

Erza got a hard look in her eye. "Is he going to hurt Nero." Her question caused Macao to frown.

"Dante is many things but a killer isn't one of them. I more concerned about whether or not he can help Nero. You heard how much the kid was screaming when they carried him through."

They all shivered at the memory. For the 2 years Nero had been there, never before had any of them seen him in the state that he was currently in. His right arm was bleeding badly and what looked like red rock were embedded in his skin. The Screams of pain that he let out as his brother and sisters carried him into the infirmary were enough to make them cringe.

They had all gone and tried to see what was going on but the master had turned them all away. Even Cana and Natsu were rejected.

While they were all trying to figure out what was going on, no one noticed Cana and Natsu slip away and follow after Dante.

In the back of the guild Dante had reached the door to the infirmary. He knocked on the door. Not even a second latter Makarov stood in the opening.

"Dante."

"Old-man." Makarovs' eye twitched but he steps aside allowing the hunter in.

The first thing Dante notices is the three teenagers crowding around one of the beds. All but the youngest one are covered in bandages and one of them has her arm in a cast.

'Now that I'm here in person,' Dante thinks taking in there features, 'I can see the resemblance.'

"So you believe me now." The guild master wasn't asking a question.

Dante nods, "A small part of me still doesn't, but I can't deny it after seeing them and feeling there energy."

The three youngest Strauss siblings finally took notice of the stranger decked in red.

"Master, who is this man?" Mira asked, her normally beautiful face stained with tears after several hours of crying.

Dante didn't have to look to know that Makarov was looking at him as well. "We'll explain later, but for now let me take a look at your brother." 'My nephew.' He adds mentally.

They didn't want to leave their brothers side but, after hearing that this man could help him, they were willing to make this one exception.

Looking the unconscious Nero over, Dantes' gaze fell to his injured arm. Reaching out with his senses he figures out whats wrong right away.

"There's a seal on his arm set to release at the right time," Dante announces surprising all of those present. "And also a foreign demonic presence interfering with his own as well as the seal."

"His own demonic power, a seal?" Lisanna asks. Question marks appeared above all of their heads, a dead give away of their confusion.

"It's a very complex sealing technique. Only those that have been working with demons for almost as long as myself would be able to detect it so it's no surprise that none of you noticed it." He turns to them and says, "From the how old it feels...I'd say it's been on him sense he was just a baby, maybe even since he was born. If I undo the seal, that'll activate his own powers while also driving out the other presence."

"Will he be Ok?" Mira asks looking at her twin worriedly. "Is it dangerous?"

Dante decides that this is something that he shouldn't sugar coat. "The steps involved with awakening ones demon heritage is never pleasant. Usually they activates when the persons human part is in a state of near death." Dante unconsciously brings his hand to his chest, memories of his own experience playing through his mind. "From the way his hand is changing I'd say something like that happened, but the other energy is interfering with the transformation so it will most likely be more painful, but nothing that he can't live through."

The family turn to one another. They didn't want to put Nero through anymore pain but if it was the once way to save him, "Please remove the seal."

Dante places his hand on Neros' arm and a magic circle that none of the siblings had seen before appears on their brothers arm(the seals that Nero and Dante use as platforms to jump off of in game). It stayed visible for a moment before cracking and shattering like glass. Instantly Nero lets out a blood curdling scream as his arm glowing a dark shade of blue.

At the sound of his screams door is thrown open as Natsu and Cana forced their way in, the later of which running to her partners side.

"Nero!" She tries to touch him but her wrist is caught in Dantes' grip.

"Stay back. It's not over yet." Dante said holding the brunette back. They could do nothing but watch as Neros' form thrashed about as his body fights against the foreign energy. Mira buries her head in Elfmans' chest and try blocking out the sound while Elfman closes his eyes and cringes. Natsu is pulled into a death grip by Lisanna.

Cana, who is still being held back by Dante, watches as her secret crush screams in pure agony and can do nothing to help him. Makarov clenches his fists and tries to bear with it.

This goes on for what felt like hours, when in reality it was only 2 minutes. Eventually though the screams died down and Nero quit thrashing. His face contorts in pain before slowly calming down and settling into one of tiredness. Blue energy began forming along his right arm and stops just shy of his shoulder. It flashed bright blue once more before finally dying out and revealing his new arm.

His arm now looked demonic, borderline dragonic. A red-scaly armor covers most of the top half and ends in a blunt spike on his elbow. A large, blue glowing crack runs down the middle, stopping at the back of his hand with smaller cracks breaking off at the sides. Dark-blue, scale-like skin covers the rest of his arm. His fingers, palm and the cracks are all giving off a light-blue, luminescent glow. Lastly his finger and thumb now end in claws(look up devil bringer on google if you want a visual).

With the transformation complete Dante finally lets everybody approach Nero as he sets Rebellion against the wall and takes a seat.

Cana quickly takes his transformed hand into her own. She flinches slightly at the feeling of it but refused to let go. "Nero!"

"Relax," Dante says grabbing everyone's attention. "He's fine, just unconscious and will be for a few more hours." Crossing his legs he leans back and makes himself comfortable.

"Who are you?" Natsu takes a deep sniff, "and why do you smell a lot like them?" He asks pointing at the family.

This earned Dante some questionable looks. He sighs and says, "Look I know you lot have questions and I have answers, but let's wait until the kid's awake so I don't have to explain myself twice. In the mean time you can explain how he got like this in the first place. Sound good?"

Mira looks away as tears gather in her eyes, "It started when I wanted us to go on a request together as a family..."

* * *

 **-10 hours ago-**

Nero and Cana were sitting at the bar having just gotten back from a job a few hours earlier. They were sharing a few drinks when his twin approached them.

"Hey sis/hi Mira." They both greeted.

"Hi to you too." Mira smiles kindly clearly in a good mood. "I've got some good news," She holds out a request for him to look at.

Reading it over Nero lets out a whistle. "Damn that's a lot of Jewels."

Cana snatches it from his hand and gives it a look over. "Are you kidding me!? With that kind of cash I can pay off my tab and still have plenty to spare!"

Mira swipes it from the brunette. Pocketing it she smirks, "Sorry Cana, but this is just for us. It's been awhile since we've gone on a request as just a family." Cana frowns and looks to Nero for help.

"Don't look at me." Nero was going to try and argue with his sister. "Besides I agree with Mira, it has been too long."

"Trust me Cana, I know how you feel. Mira-nee won't even let Natsu and Happy come along." Lisanna says as she approaches with Elfman next to her and a cute pout on her lips.

Mira grabs both Nero and Lisanna by the back of their shirts and drags them out of the guild with Elfman bringing up the rear.

"Have fun!" Cana couldn't stop the smirk from reaching her face from Neros' current position.

Nero responds by giving his partner a certain finger.

* * *

"This is lame." Neros' comment earns him a smack upside the head from an irritated sister. He wished that she would cut him some slack. The request that she had grabbed had been for them to search for the monster that has been terrorizing a nearby town for the last few weeks.

Mira had told them that this would be, in her own words, "A fun bonding experience". A three hour train ride and another hour of fruitless searching later it was so far turning out to be anything but what she promised.

"Well sorry that this isn't turning out like I thought it would." Mira crosses her arms and looks away trying to hide her dejected look.

Nero rubs the bridge of his nose. He hadn't meant to sound like such an ass.

"Don't worry Mira-nee, I'm having fun." Lisanna said trying to comfort her older sister. She develops a mischievous smile. "Nero-nii's just upset that he couldn't bring his girl friend."

"Pfft wh-what!?" Nero sputters, "Cana and I aren't together! Nope! Nada! Not gonna happen!" He says making an X with his arms, but the huge blush present on his face betrays his statement.

"Who said she was talking about Cana, Nero-nii?" Oh great now Mira was in on it. Damn it all! Why are his sisters always getting on him about feeling for his partner that he doesn't have. Besides it's not like Cana sees him that way right...right?

"Isn't there supposed to be some monster around her for us to find and kill?" Nero says waking away. Mira and Lisanna look at each other and nod. They have a job to do, but by no means are they dropping this conversation. They're just agreeing to finish it later.

Meanwhile Elfman, who wisely chose to watch from the sidelines, thinks to himself. 'Man am I glad that there isn't anyone that I'm interested in yet.'

"Yo Elfman, you coming or what?" Nero calls over his shoulder. Shaking himself out of his thoughts Elfman runs to catch up.

With their thoughts on the mission they renewed the search for their target. After yet another hour of searching the family of mages felt their patience running thin.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Nero grumbles to no one in particular. From the description on the request, this "Beast King" is fricking massive. How is it that it can hide so well.

"Maybe we should split up." Lisanna suggested.

Mira nods, "Ok we'll try that. Nero, you take Lisanna and go that way while Elfman and I take the other way."

"...Ok but be careful." Reaching into his coat Nero produces a lacrima and tosses it to his twin. "If you find anything call us and we'll come as fast as we can. Don't try and take it on yourselves."

A cocky smirk finds a way onto Miras' face, "Which of us is the S-class here?" Nero just crosses his arms and pins her with a stare. After a minute Mira sighs, "Ok, I won't do anything unless I have to."

Satisfied with her answer Nero starts heading out with Lisanna quickly falling in step beside him. Even though Mira said she would call him, Nero couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen. 'Na,' He shakes his head. 'I'm just being paranoid.'

* * *

'This has to be a dream. It has to be.' A pair of blue eyes flutter open as the sound of heavy foot steps approaching could be heard.

"Elfman...stop!" Mira cried weakly, in her current state it was the best that she could do. Her left arm is broken, her ankle is twisted and she's pretty sure that more than a few of her ribs are either broken or bruised.

She was completely at the mercy of her out of control brother.

"Mira-nee!" Hearing her name Mira looks up to see Lisanna, in a bird take-over, flying with Nero holding onto her legs.

Once they were close enough to the ground Nero lets go, tucks in and rolls to his feet. Changing back to normal Lisanna lands next to Mira as Nero draws both of his weapons and engages the beast.

"Mira-nee, are you Ok?" Lisanna asks looking her over. "What happened, where is Elfman." Gunshots rang throughout the clearing. The roars of the beast follow shortly after.

Nero cartwheels over the beast meaty arm and slashes as the appendage passes under him only for the Red Queen to bounce harmlessly off of its thick hide. 'This isn't going to cut it.' With that in mind he cranks the handle a few time, powering up the blade to exceed lvl1 and tried stabbing at the retreating hand only to be slapped out of the air and into the dirt.

While Nero was coughing up spittle the beast raises both fists and tries crushing the young mage but Nero manages rolls between its legs at the last second. With a thunderous boom, two bullets fire into the beast unprotected back earning him roars of rage. Nero continues and slashes at the same spots but so his dismay, his sword is still too weak to do any sort of damage.

With a surprising amount of speed the Beast spins around with its hand outstretched. Nero was to slow to dodge and is backhanded across the clearing, bounces a few time and finally stops after colliding with a large boulder.

Neros' mouth opens in a silent scream as ribs are nearly turned into dust. Thankfully his ungodly healing factor kicks in. He could already feel his bones mending back together

Unfortunately it wasn't going fast enough as the Beast was already approaching him. He brings Blue Rose to bear in hopes of at least slowing the thing down. His plan is halted however when Lisanna steps between them.

"Lisanna, what are you doing?! Take Mira, find Elfman and get out of here!"

"This is Elfman," Lisanna says as she calmly steps forward until she is standing directly in front of their now identified brother. "Are you feeling Ok, Elfman-nii? I know your having trouble controlling yourself, but we aren't mad."

"Get away from him!" Nero stands but an overwhelming pain in his right arm farces him to his knees. Closing his eyes do to the pain he doesn't notice the scar on his arm glow.

"It's Ok Elfman," LIsanna opens her arms in hopes of coaxing him into a hug, "You can calm down now. After that we can all go home, as a family."

For a second it seemed that her words get through to him cause Elfman pauses. To bad it was only for a moment as he lets out a roar and goes to backhand her.

Neros' eyes snap open. Seeing what was about to happen he reaches out with his arm in hopes of reaching Lisanna. There's a blue light as Elfmans' hand makes impact.

"LISANNA!" Mira cries expecting her sisters body to come flying out of the dust cloud. After several agonizing second nothing happens.

Miras' eyes widen when the smoke clears.

Elfmans arm remained out stretched and it did indeed collide with something. That something being a giant, blue, and demonic hand.

Lisanna could only stare at the phantom-like hand that caught her brothers equally large fist and held it back like it was nothing. Turning around her mouth opens in shock at what she sees. "N-Nero-nee?"

"Give," Nero speaks but it doesn't sound like him. Is like two different voices are speaking, one being his own and the other deeper and demonic. His head shoots up, revealing that his eyes are now red. "Give me back my brother!"

Nero clenches his hand like he's gripping someones fist and gives a sharp tug. The phantom arm mimics his actions and pulls Elfman forward. Letting go Nero rushes his mindless brother, cocks his arm back and punches.

Mira and Lisanna watch in fascination as the phantom fist connects to Elfman chest and sends him crashing several meters into the treeline.

"Nero?" Mira coudn't think of anything else to say as he twin did what she couldn't do with a single punch.

Breathing heavily Nero stalks forward and prepares to continue when his arm starts pulsating. Looking down he grabs it as the pulses became stronger and stronger. He screams in pain a red scales began to slowly push through from underneath his skin.

The last thing he sees in Lisanna running towards him before blacking out from the pain.

* * *

 **-Present time-**

All of those that were present stared at Mira as she finished retelling what had transpired out on the request. "Once Elfman came to we grabbed Nero and...well here we are." Mira brings her knees to her chest. "This is all my fault."

"Don't say that!" Cana says pulling the older girl into a hug. "You had know idea of what was going to happen."

"B-but I-"

"The brunette's right." Dante says cutting Mira off. "You couldn't have known so there's no reason to beat yourself up about it. Besides, everything turned out fine in the end."

"Ugh, My head." All eyes turn to Nero as he slowly comes to.

Nero opens his eyes and is immediately blinded by the lights in the room. Blinking a few times he rubs grips his head in pain. 'It feels like my skull's about to split in half.' He pauses when he feels notices something strange. 'Since when did I have claws.'

Bringing his hand out from behind his head Nero almost falls off of the bed when he saw its new appearance.

"What the-!"

"Look who decided to join the land of the living." Says a care free voice that Nero doesn't recognize.

Taking his attention from his hand, Nero faces the direction of the voice and freezes when he sees who it emanated from. There are many things that he couldn't remember about his early childhood, but there was one thing that he would never forget.

That one thing being the face of him ad his siblings father.

"Dad?"

 **END**

Zrocker119: Well...Nero has the Devil Bringer now. Sorry if I didn't do a good job describing how he used it there, it's kind of difficult to do. Moving on Dante finally makes his appearance! From this point on he'll definitely be a big part of the story, but he won't be the center of attention. He will mostly be doing things behind the scenes and stepping in when he needs to.(I laugh evil and rub my hands together) I got something special planned for him at the Phantom War arc so look forward to that.

Next chapter will mostly be about Dante explaining things to his nieces and nephews. Sound fun right? Anyway if you like what you read, be sure to fav/follow and leave a review and feel free to take a look at my other stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Zrocker119: Hold your fire! I know that it has been awhile since my last update. You see I've been editing some of the chapters for my first story and working on the next one for another.

Short AU at the end. Read it, it's important!

"normal speech"

'thoughts'

 **"demon/dragon speech"**

 **'demon/dragon thoughts'**

 **-START-**

If a pin were to fall it would be heard by all of those present. The silence was that deafening.

All eyes were on Dante who, by now had gotten up from his seat, and is now leaning against the wall. Arms crossed he raises a single brow.

"Sorry kid," He finally says with a shake of his head. "Good guess, but I'm not your father."

"Don't you fucking lie to me!"

"Nero!" Lisanna covers her mouth in shock. Everyone else was just as surprised. None of them have ever heard Nero swear like that before.

"I may not remember much about dad, but I'll never forget his face." Nero growls. Unknown to him his eyes flash dangerously red.

Dante sighs, "You're not the only one with a twin."

Neros' eyes widen in surprise and return back to their normal blue color. His rage dissipates and understanding takes its place.

"D-dad had a brother?" Elfman says speaking for the first time. "Does that mean..."

"That Dante's your uncle? Then yes." Makarov interjects.

Mira glares at the old-man. "Master, you knew?!"

"I had my suspicions." Mira still glares at him as he has yet to deny her claim. "Unfortunately I had no proof that you're related to Dante until today."

Everyone turns to Nero who looks at his newly transformed arm. "You mean this?" He waves it around, "What does this have to do with anything?!"

""It proves that you aren't completely human." Dante states taking the heat off of the guild master. He sighs and decides to drop the bomb and get it over with. "The four of you have the blood of a powerful devil flowing through your veins."

...

"Ok time out!" Cana yells X-ing her arms. "You and Nero look alike so I can buy you being their Uncle, but them having demon blood is where I draw the line! I mean Mira had something similar happen to her a few years back. So how do we know that the same thing isn't happening to Nero?"

Dante strokes his chin for a minute, appearing to consider her words. "Normally you would be right, but there's one big problem with what you're saying. The kid has next to nothing when it comes to magic power. If it were something as simple as a take-over then his arm would've changed back by now."

"...I think he's telling the truth." Natsu suddenly says. "I never really noticed until now...but the five of you(Dante being included as well) smell different from everyone else."

"What do you mean Natsu?" Lisanna asks her boyfriend clearly confused.

"It means exactly as it sounds." Dante sighed pinching his nose. "Have any of you heard of the legend of Sparda?"

He wasn't too surprised when they all, except Makarov, shook their heads no. "Ok, in that case here's the abridged version. 2000 years ago the demon lord Mundus ruled the world. Sparda was his greatest warrior and second in command. One day Sparda decided that humans shouldn't have to be ruled over. When Mundus refused to listen to reason, Sparda fought and defeated Mundus and his army and seals away the demon realm at the cost of most of his powers. You with me so far?"

At their nods Dante continues. "Fast forward to 38 years ago. Sparda is still alive and meets a woman named Eva. The two of them fell in love. 3 years later and boom," he claps his hands, "Me and your father, Vergil, are born."

Silence returned to the room with a vengeance.

Nero and his sibling didn't know how to respond to what they had just heard. Cut them some slack. It isn't everyday that you find out that you're the grandchild of a great and powerful demon.

"But if that's all true...then what happened to our father?" Nero questioned quietly, still processing what he was told.

The look on Dante's face is one of nothing but regret in its purest form. "I don't know kid. I wish to what ever deity exists that I did, but I don't."

Dante goes quiet for a minute before saying.

"Verge and I were close. As close as brothers could get. Dad disappeared when we were only a few years old, wasn't until recently that I found out why. Anyway, we moved to Magnolia where mom started working as Fairy Tails barmaid." He chuckles at this, "It's funny how we ended up at the guild our old-man helped start."

Lisanna perked up at this. "Wait, Grandpa helped start the Guild!"

"Yes," Makarov confirms. "He along with my father made up two of the first five members of Fairy Tail. He would've been the second guild master had he not left to travel."

"Yeah even with most of his power sealed, my old-man was still a powerhouse." Dante says with a hint of pride. "But that's a story for another time so let's get back to father."

"You see Verge and I were both S-class mages. Together the two of us were unstoppable, but once mom passed away Vergil became distant. Started taking jobs by himself and one day he just straight up never came back. I don't know what happened during the time that he was gone, but after a year he turns back up...but he wasn't the brother I once knew."

"Macao and Wakaba were the first ones to see him return and said hello like they always did. The next thing we know, they're both in the hospital in critical condition!" As Dante spoke the siblings were all reacting in different ways. Mira and Lisanna both had looks of shock while Elfman's in disbelief, not wanting to believe that the man Dante is speaking of was their father.

Nero sat quietly not looking at his uncle. His gaze was solely on the ground beneath him.

Dante continued to talk. "He had become obsessed with power. Obsessed that he had to become stronger than our father could ever be...and to get that power he needed our old-mans sword, and this." Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a silver amulet with a large red gem in the center. "We were both given one of these for our birthday. Together the two form 'The Perfect Amulet", on of the keys to breaking the seal on the demon realm. After stealing my half he summoned the 'Temen-ni-gru', a unholy tower built by devil worshipers."

"After facing the many challenges of the tower with the help of a friend(Lady), I managed to confront Vergil at the top of the tower. During our fight he opened up a portal into hell were our fathers sword lied. It was their that we fought for the last time. To this day I still believe that the only reason I won was because of sheer dumb luck. After defeating him, I took back my half of the amulet as well as our fathers sword. I tried to convince Vergil to come home but he refused, saying that this was dads original home, and fell into the depths of the demon realm."

A few moments of silence pass.

"...So...our father was a madman." Nero grit his teeth, "Is that what your trying to say!?"

Dante shrugs, "The point is that the last I saw of my brother, your father, he was falling into hell. Somehow he got out, had kids with a human and disappeared. You're not the only one that wants answers, but getting them will have to wait for now. What matters now is you learning how to control your new powers."

"Umm...Uncle," Lisanna says somewhat awkwardly, "How does Nero-nii go about doing that?"

"Simple," Dante pushes himself off of the wall. "I'm the only one qualified to teach him. So pack your bags kid, you're coming with me."

"Hell no!" Nero says getting up. He moved to say more but any argument he was going to make is cut off by Dante leveling him with a glare.

"Kid." All those present shivered at the tone of his voice. "Believe me when I tell you that learning how to control your devil side is dangerous. If anything goes wrong, if you lose control, even if it's for a second...you'll not only be putting your life in danger, but those closest to you as well."

Nero swore that at some point during the warning Dante had transformed into an insectoid-looking demon(DMC 4 DT). It was only for a second but it was all Nero needed to see for him to understand just a fraction of what he would have to deal with.

Nero stared at his demonic hand. Clenching it he sighs in defeat, "When do we leave?"

* * *

Since they two of them won't be able to fit on his magic two wheeler they'll have to take the longer route back to his shop. Now Dante stood at the train station, waiting patiently for Nero to finish packing his things.

"Why can't we come!?" Lisanna was on the verge of tears.

Dante smiled sadly at his youngest niece and ruffles her hair. "Sorry kiddo, but the three of you have yet to awaken your devil blood. I believe it has to do with you all being able to use magic."

"But Nero can as well." Elfman points out.

"Yeah, but his magic power is so minuscule that it might as well not be there at all." Dante counters. "Like I already told the kid, the training I'm gonna be putting him through is going to be dangerous. The three of you just aren't cut out for it. Hey don'y look so glum. Your devil heritage will awaken eventually and I'll be there to teach you when it does; But until that time comes focus on developing your magic."

Mira sighs quietly. Of the three of them she seems to be taking Nero's departure the best. "How long will Nero be gone?"

Dante shrugs, that seemed to be his default response. "It varies but it will probably take a few years. Maybe more, maybe less."

Hearing someone approaching Dante looks to see Nero and the brunette chick walking towards them. Neros' right arm is wrapped in many layers of bandages to hide its new appearance.

His bag slugged over his shoulder Nero says, "I'm ready when you are."

Dante responds with a nod. "You'll be gone for sometime kid, so you better make your goodbye count. I'll be on the train." With that said he gets n board.

With Dante gone Nero turns to his siblings. What ever he was going to say is cut off by them tackling him to the ground with a hug. Smiling he hugs them back. No word were said as all their feeling were conveyed through the simple act.

Once they were finished he got up and faced Cana. Rubbing one arm she walks forward until her head rested on his chest.

Nero wraps his arms around her. "Don't give up." He whispers to her.

Cana can feel the tears coming. "Stay safe alright."

He allows himself to smile. "For a member of Fairy Tail, I don't think safe is in our vocabulary!"

Cana smiles as well. "Yeah I guess you're right. But still, try not to get hurt too bad."

From his spot on the train Dante watches the heart felt goodbye. His lips twitch in to a small smirk before frowning. 'Why did you do it Vergil? You were pissed how dad left one day, yet you go and do it yourself.' There's something big that he's missing, and he intends to find out what.

 **-END-**

Zrocker119: I know that it's a short chapter but it just felt right to end it where it did. Now I've got some bad news. I've decided to only work on one of my stories for the time being. I've simply got too much going on right now to keep track of all my stories. So I decided that the story I'm gonna be working on is 'Fairy Tails Hollow' as it is the one I have the most planned out for and i can get more chapters out much faster than any of my other ones.

Sorry if you don't like that story but it's just how it's going to be for awhile. But please don't let it dissuade you from Fav/following this story. Thank you to those that understand and I hope that you'll show a interest in my other stories.


End file.
